Cinnamon Roll Cookies
_____Ingredients_______ * 2 and 1/4 cups (281g) all-purpose flour * 1/2 teaspoon baking powder * 1/4 teaspoon salt * 3/4 cup (170g) unsalted butter, softened to room temperature * 3/4 cup (150g) granulated sugar * 1 large egg, at room temperature * 2 teaspoons pure vanilla extract ______Filling_______ * 2 Tablespoons (15g) butter, melted and slightly cooled * 1/4 cup (50g) granulated sugar * 1 Tablespoon ground cinnamon ____Icing____ * 1 cup (120g) confectioners' sugar * 3 Tablespoons (45ml) milk * 1/2 teaspoon pure vanilla extract ____Directions____ # Make the dough: Whisk the flour, baking powder, and salt together. Set aside. # Using a hand mixer or a stand mixer fitted with paddle attachment, beat the butter for 1 minute on high speed until creamy. On medium-high speed, beat in the granulated sugar until completely creamed and smooth, about 2 minutes. Add the egg and vanilla extract and beat on high until combined, about 1 minute. Scrape down the sides and bottom of the bowl as needed. # Add the dry ingredients to the wet ingredients and mix on low until combined. If the dough still seems too soft, you can add 1 Tablespoon more flour until it is a better consistency for rolling. # Shape and fill: Divide the dough into 2 equal parts. Roll each portion out in a rectangle (about 9x7 inches) onto a floured silicone baking mat (or floured parchment paper) to about 1/4″ thickness. Spread 1 Tablespoon of melted butter onto each rectangle. Mix the granulated sugar and cinnamon together then sprinkle evenly over each. # Working slowly, tightly roll up each rectangle into a 9-inch log. If the dough is cracking at all, use your fingers to smooth it out. Some cracks are OK. Chill the logs of dough for at least 2 hours. What I like to do is carefully transfer the logs to a cutting board or plate and cover loosely with plastic wrap. # Preheat oven to 350°F (177°C). Line a large baking sheet with parchment paper or a silicone baking mat. (Always recommended for cookies.) # Remove dough logs from the refrigerator. Cut into 1/2 inch slices. Place slices onto baking sheets about 2 inches apart. # Bake for 10-11 minutes, until lightly browned on the sides. Remove from the oven, allow to cool on the baking sheet for 5 minutes, then transfer to a wire rack to cool completely before icing. # Make the icing: Whisk all of the icing ingredients together. Drizzle over cookies. Cover and store cookies at room temperature for up to 5 days. Make ahead tip: Baked cookies (with or without icing) freeze well up to 3 months. Thaw overnight in the refrigerator. You can chill the cookie dough for up to 2 days (step 5). You can also freeze the cookie dough before rolling for up to 3 months. Allow to thaw overnight in the refrigerator, then bring to room temperature for about 1 hour. Then roll and continue with the recipe as directed. Category:Recipes Category:Cookies Category:Cookie recipes